


To Live Well

by ashangel101010



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Timmy pondering his life, cowboy bebop references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the "Wizards' Attack" episode. Tecna once asked Timmy why did he become a Specialist. He could've easily become a scientist, an inventor, or even a videogame designer. So why exactly did Timmy become a Specialist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live Well

To Live Well

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Travelling Man by Chameleon Circuit

*

            Tecna once inquired to Timmy about why he became a Specialist. Tecna wasn’t being mean or judgmental. Merely curious with a hint of mischief in her data green eyes. He didn’t get to answer her questions because something evil, the Trix working for another arrogant villain, happened to Magix again. She had to leave and go back to Alfea. She and the rest of the Winx had to once again save Magix from evil. It’s obvious for Timmy to conclude that Magix cannot be safe without the Winx Club, and he is very grateful for that fact because he didn’t want to answer Tecna’s question.

Red Fountain requires those Specialist hopefuls to submit an essay, except in special cases like Riven and Helia, about why he wants to become a Specialist. The most common and best answer to give is to protect one’s Realm. Of course, Timmy gave the correct answer, but not the honest one. Now, Sky and Brandon presumed predictably that he joined to learn to protect his parents. His parents are very successful scientists in Magix, which makes them a prime target for criminals that want cash or weapons. However, his parents don’t really need protection due to their elaborate security systems and their robots that are programmed to keep them safe.

Helia and Nabu presumed almost romantically that he joined because he wanted to be part of a brotherhood and find true love. Timmy didn’t have that many friends growing up and was picked on for his clumsiness. However, he was the best at videogames in his school, so he would have at least have a few people asking to play with him or for some tips. Timmy knows that he isn’t the most coordinated or handsome guy in Magix, but the Realm isn’t short of diverse females. Plus, he was able to get the best girlfriend in the universe, Tecna.

When he first met Riven, the magenta-haired grump presumed callously that he joined because he wanted to stop being a coward. Riven of now would rephrase his harsh words and presume coolly that Timmy joined because he wanted to be courageous. Honestly, being called a coward is a very, very sore spot for Timmy. He knows that he has ran away from a fight more often than his friends or his girlfriend……or even his girlfriend’s friends. He is a lot braver now, brave enough to get dragged by a speedy bastard and then being thrown off a building. He doesn’t have to be as “courageous” as Sky or Riven because he has Tecna to catch him when he falls screaming like a little girl. Plus, she would never tell anyone about his girlish screaming.

Everyone else logically presumed that he joined because he wanted to specialize in his selective field as “Specialist” implied. He specializes in technology and uses a gun that he built from his technological knowhow. He likes learning more about his favorite intellectual field and “educating” his friends on tackling Earth’s primitive systems, but it is still not the real reason why he became a Specialist. All of those aforementioned presumptions are accurate guesses, which is a paradox in it of itself, but they are nonetheless wrong.

Being a Specialist also means being a hero. Timmy likes being viewed as a hero. He likes being complimented by his peers for some rescue he engineered. He likes being thanked by those he saved. He likes going to bed knowing that he helped Magix in some small but significant way. It is magnificent being a hero since his girlfriend is a heroine. However, through years of collaborating statistics and analyzing histories of great heroes, he has concluded that heroes don’t generally live well.

For example, Bloom’s biological family, Oritel, Marion, and Daphne, didn’t get a happy ending at first. Oritel and Marion had to watch their eldest daughter being turned into an incorporeal being and then become cursed themselves. Also, their Realm became a desolate place and their youngest daughter had to be whisked away to a previously non-magical Realm. Sure, Bloom and Sky were able to restore Domino and free Oritel and Marion. Unfortunately, Daphne is still trapped as a phantom and may stay that way since there seems to be no spell to break her curse.

Also, the Winx Club seem to be suffering from being the “chosen” saviors of all the Realms. Every year, there is some new villain that is more powerful and devious than the last one. And the Trix happened to be working for that villain. The girls then have to spend half their time trying to survive the new evil and earn a new transformation to defeat aforementioned evil. However, evil keeps getting better at hurting the Winx Club. Tecna almost……….well, she’s safe and alive now. Thankfully, the Earth is believing in magic again and making the Wizards weak. Especially that annoying speedster.

Timmy became a Specialist to live well. In his middle age, he’s not going to be secretly bitter about failing to save someone like Codatora. In his old age, he’s not going to be secretly mourning about failing to stay with his true love like Saladin. Codatora and Saladin are the greatest heroes that Red Fountain produced, but they have almost been cursed for it. He wants to break that rule in which all heroes have to suffer. He wants to have that happy ending in which no one he cares about is cursed or dead. He wants to make sure that Tecna never “dies” again. So far, nothing horrible has happened, not counting the time he was thrown off a building, on Earth. The Wizards are weak. The Earth believes in magic, which makes the Winx more powerful. No one has died. Tecna is still safe. Perhaps, his dream of living well will come true.

*


End file.
